1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the art of roof top air conditioning units and specifically to cabinet base constructions therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roof top air conditioners mounted upon a flat roof are typically supported by what is called a curb which comprises a generally rectangular frame supported on and connected to the roof, and upon the upper edge of which the perimeter of the bottom of the roof top air conditioner rests. The curb may be of either the covered over type which includes a pan extending over at least a part of the curb, or of the open type in which the curb is basically only a perimeter structure. In either event, the curb and roof top unit may both require the use of stiffening and supporting structural members extending along the top of the curb structure or along the underside of the cabinet structure. Because of the importance of adequate support and other factors, frequently the roof curb is manufactured or at least specified in design by the roof top air conditioner manufacturer.
Besides considerations of providing a unit and curb which are complementary to each other with respect to strength, roof top cabinets should also be designed with sufficient structural strength to accommodate handling, warehouse stacking, shipment, and rigging of the unit to the roof top by crane or helicopter typically. At the same time, it is desirable that the cabinet be as light as is reasonably possible to reduce manufacturing handling and shipment costs. Also, it is desirable that the cabinet be adapted to accommodate a good weathertight seal between the cabinet and the roof curb.
U.S. patents which disclose to one degree or another structural arrangements for roof top air conditioners and curbs are U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,211, which discloses a curb straddle arrangement and U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,729. However, neither of these patents disclose arrangements which are considered to provide the benefits of an arrangement according to this invention.